Dimitri and Rose
by AkemiUzumaki92
Summary: This takes place after Ruby Circle
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dimitri and I got engaged last year when we were able to save Adrian and his wife from the Alchemist's wraith and are going to marry in the next year. This Thanksgiving we went to Dimitri's family and everyone was happy to see him again after the last visit we had; which wasn't as long as this one has been. Dimitri's mom Olena made a really good dinner for Thanksgiving and I am still in love with her cooking from the last two times I have been here. Dimitri's Grandmother Yeva sat on one end of the table knitting a scarf while humming a tune. She was scary and very wise at her age. While his mom sat on the other end of the table. Karolina who sat between her kids Paul and Zoya on the other side of the table was Dimitri's oldest sister in the family. Next to Dimitri was Sonya his younger sister and next to her was her kid Katya. Then next to Katya was Viktoria the younger sister and who got upset at me for ruining her love life that wasn't true. The guy wanted to have it with her and leave her and she didn't realize it at all. So I sent Zmey also known as Abe Mazur who also is my dad to intervene, ending our friendship; on the last visit she apologized to me so now we are friends again. Dimitri also ripped into her after I told him what happened with her. She was sad but understood where I was coming from after he told her what the guys in her hometown do for money.

Later that night we all went out and sat around a bonfire and made s'mores. Paul kept lighting his on fire and burning it, so Karolina helped make them for him. Zoya kept laughing whenever he kept burning his marshmallows. Karolina yelled at her and told her to stop laughing it wasn't funny at all. Dimitri helped make Katya her marshmallows because she was still a little too young to do it herself. Viktoria and I made perfect marshmallows the way we liked them and it became very messy when we ate ours. Dimitri on the other hand had a hard time with waiting for it to be roasted to the way he liked it. "Why won't this work I have been leaving it in and it didn't even catch on fire," he said. I looked at him and giggled a bit. "Because you don't have it all the way in the fire for it to catch on fire." I said. After a few moments he looked at me and then did it. It caught aflame and he blew it out and did the process over again until he had it to a golden brown all around. After a few more S'mores Katya, Paul and Zoya went to bed.

Dimitri's mom and I helped clean up the mess we all created before we all went to bed. When Dimitri and I went to our room we changed and laid down to go to sleep. While I was sleeping I was pulled into a Spirit dream and in front of me stood my best friend Lissa. Lissa was my best friend since when we were in kindergarten at St. Vladimir's Academy. We had a bond I was her Shadow-Kissed mate, up until Tasha Ozera Christian's Aunt tried to kill Lissa. Naturally I jumped in front of the bullet and took the hit. I died but was able to heal myself from the incident and lost the bond between Lissa and me. "I see your getting better at this." I said. She smiled "Yeah I have learned a lot from Adrian." She said. Adrian was another Spirit user he was my ex-boyfriend. Who fell in love with an Alchemist named Sydney. They got married but the Alchemist's didn't like it; it went against their laws. They live in their own home with a baby boy. They have their hands full and I invited them to my wedding along with Lissa and Christian Ozera her boyfriend. Of course I invited my mom Janine Hathaway and my dad Abe Mazur to the wedding. My dad is going to give me away at my wedding. I gave Olena, Viktoria, Yeva, Karolina, Sonya their invitations; I also told them that the kids were invited. I also went to Oksana and Mark and gave them their invitations. I told them it was going to be here in this town so they didn't have to worry about leaving.

The following morning we ate breakfast with Dimitri's family before we had to head back to the airport. We said our goodbye and told them we would be back to celebrate Christmas if we can. We arrived at the airport and boarded the plane, I sent a messaged to Lissa and told her we were on our way back and would be back to court around night, which was daylight. I got a reply of alright back from her. For the rest of the trip I slept peacefully on the plane. When we got to the airport we took the car we brought back to court. Once we got back to court we went to bed so we can be up early for the meeting that Lissa was holding with the rest of the Royal family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following morning Dimitri and I woke up and got ready for a long day ahead of us. We went to the little shack where he protected me from the legion of Guardians, this was when we were trying to prove Dimitri wasn't a Strigoi anymore. Then I was accused of murdering the former queen Tatiana Ivashkov Adrian's Great Aunt. Then I was thrown in jail and was waiting for the final judgement. That didn't happen I got busted out by my friends and went on the run and to look for the lost sibling that was Lissa's ticket to being able to vote or become our new queen. We found our old teacher Ms. Sonya Karp who knew where that child was; she was still a Strigoi at the time up until our old enemy Victor Dashkov and his brother Robert showed up and brought back Ms. Karp. When Ms. Karp was ready we went in search for the child. When we go to our destination we found an old friend Jillian Mastrano; when we all realized who the lost sibling was we had a hard time getting Jill's dad to agree to let us take her back to court. Needless to say after fighting and arguing the guardians arrived really fast, we all got separated minus Dimitri and I. we ran and lost the Guardians and ended up staying at a campground site.

That's when Ms. Karp came and found us; and helped locate where Jill who was kidnapped by Victor and his brother while the Guardians arrived. When we found them we were able to get Jill away and then I ended up killing victor and then his brother tried to bring victor's soul back to his body. We had to drag his brother away before he could do it. After that I got hit with a big douse of darkness from Spirit and Dimitri had to help get me back to my own senses. After that we figured what our next plan of attack was and went to our friend Sydney who was an Alchemist. She told us everything we needed to know before going back to court. We headed back to court with Jill and got to where they were debating on if Lissa was allowed or not to become queen. Adrian helped disguise Dimitri while Ms. Karp made me a charm that would change my features. We sat there for a while until I needed everyone's attention. Thankfully my old man was there and I was able to get his attention, then he got my mom's attention and then they got everyone's attention for us. When it was time everyone was ready to defend Dimitri and me from the Guardians when we revealed ourselves. Once they put us in handcuffs I told them everything I knew; including how Jill was the child that Eric had with Mrs. Emily Mastrano, everyone was skeptical about it until Abe told them to do a blood test to find out who her parents were. After that we told them that Adrian's mom paid for people not to let anyone know that Lissa had a sibling out in the world somewhere. She got sentenced for lying and bribing people.

After that I told them who killed the queen and who would actually do it because of the law for all Dhampirs of the age of 16 to join and fight against Strigoi. Who would want Moroi to start training to help the Dhampirs in fighting Strigoi. Someone who would kill the queen because she wouldn't listen to a word that they said. I knew who it was I know the person very well. She protected her family member from getting taken by their Strigoi parents. Christian Ozera's Aunt Tasha Ozera. When I told them who it was she kept denying that it was her. Christian thought I was playing a sick joke. But after Dimitri said everything and I agreeing to the truth. The guardians finally took her in for questioning. Then everything happened really fast. From that day on Tasha has been sentenced to a life in prison for committing murder and attempt of murder. Christian was really upset with me but also upset at his Aunt. I can't blame him for that I know it was hard on him to hear that his Aunt the one that raised and protected him cause a death of the queen and to try and attack his girlfriend and ended up almost killing one of his friends.

I ordered a latte for myself and Dimitri ordered a coffee. We head back towards the other part of Court. I am ready to protect Lissa from whatever bag thing could happen at the meeting. Same with Dimitri he would protect Christian who also was going to be there if any conflict should arise. We were ready to do our duty as guardians who were assigned to Moroi. We got there and found Lissa and Christian talking about something important. When Christian saw Dimitri and me he smiled. "Well the love birds finally decided to arrive for the meeting," he said "what took you guys so long huh?" I wanted to make a funny remark but held it back "we had to go get coffee I knew today was going to be long," I said. "Besides that what were you two talking about I know if it's private I won't pry for answers." They looked at each other and then back to me. "Lissa was worried about the meeting, she knows what laws she wants to bring up, but thinks people will get upset and try and plan something against her." Christian said. "I think they should understand her concerns about the laws that she wants to bring up, because she wants to make sure everyone is safe and not rushing into something that could cause a problem with everyone in the world whether it is Dhampirs or Moroi." I said. "Just follow your heart Lissa I am here to protect you and Dimitri is here to protect Christian." Lissa smiled and then opened the doors and we all walked inside and got ready for the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

During the meeting Lissa talked about Moroi learning how to fight with the Dhampirs. A lot of the Royal Families didn't approve of it at all; I didn't blame them we grew up with Moroi come first; where the Dhampirs protected the Moroi from the Strigoi. Now Lissa wants Moroi who have Fire, Water, Earth, and Air magic to join the fight; along with Spirit users. I didn't tell Lissa about Oksana and her husband because then she will want to meet them. They don't really want to meet anymore Spirit users because of the facts, that she shadow kissed her husband and they have a tough time as it is. Lissa sighed and pushed the topic off to the side because no one was budging to the idea and I don't think anyone will. She moved to the next topic about Dhampirs joining battle at the age of 16. She told them that she wanted to remove that and put the old law back in. Everyone was agreeing and that's when Lissa wrote it down. Finally something good happened she closed the meeting and came over to join us.

"I think they should just accept that you want to get Moroi involved with the Dhampirs since the numbers are dropping like crazy." I said to Lissa. Lissa sighed "Yeah I know," Lissa said, "That's why I want to get Moroi to start helping it will make it easier to save Dhampir's from dying in battle." We all walked to Lissa's room to chat more in private where no one could hear our conversation. Once there we started discussing another topic the Alchemists. They weren't super happy about what Sydney did. "Did you anything from Adrian and Sydney?" I asked. Lissa shook her head, "No, they aren't happy but it seems Sydney hasn't gotten in touch with her mom and sister." Lissa said. Sydney went against everything she was raised on and married Adrian a spirit user and a Moroi. Her dad threw her into a re-education center for Alchemists who went against the rules. She was tortured by one of the alchemist's every time she did something wrong. Adrian found her and helped her and other alchemist's on escaping the place.

Ever since the Alchemists have been causing us trouble and not cooperating with us. They think we corrupted Sydney into joining us, when she did it of her own free will. Adrian and Sydney have a small little family in Palm Springs California and they haven't had any problems from the Alchemist since. Adrian has start his Art Classes again and Sydney has continued doing her classes and being a witch along with being a mom. After a while of talking Dimitri and I headed back to our room. When we got there we had a letter from Adrian and Sydney. I opened it and read it. One thing that shocked me was that people who were Strigoi who were transformed back into their original state could have kids. They found out through Olivia who was Pregnant with one of our friend's kid who then gave birth and died from a Strigoi killing her after she gave birth. That meant Dimitri and I could have a kid, but it didn't make any sense. Then the letter went on explaining how it happened. After reading it I gave the letter to Dimitri so he could read it. After a while Dimitri seemed to be shocked at what Adrian had written down in the letter. If this is all true Dimitri and I can have a kid along with Mrs. Karp and her husband. When we figured out what it meant we showed it to Lissa the next morning. She called Adrian and asked if everything he wrote is true. He confirmed it and said that everything in the letter is true.

Dimitri and I went to where Mrs. Karp and her husband are living to show them the letter that Adrian wrote to us. They were shocked at what they had read. They also go a letter from Adrian that read how his Uncle was Dimitri's dad making Dimitri and Adrian cousins. They found it funny but Dimitri wasn't happy at all about his father Adrian didn't approve of what his uncle does sulking around with women and using them for his own entertainment. The cousin both were on the same page they didn't care what happened to Randell Ivashkov. I didn't' feel bad for him after what he put Dimitri and Dimitri's mom through. When we told them what he did they didn't find that part funny at all. They both said sorry to Dimitri. After that we chatted and then Dimitri and I went back to our room to relax for the rest of the night. The only thing didn't do was tell Dimitri's mom that we found Dimitri's dad. We thought it would be nicer if Dimitri's mom wasn't out through that painful memory again.


End file.
